


Mice Immortal

by dinofvyoudun, Faraway_Kingdom



Category: My Immortal, Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker
Genre: Gen, nutcracker version of ur good old "character inserted into the my immortal opening paragraph" trope, possible work in progress but probably not, tristan if ur reading this im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinofvyoudun/pseuds/dinofvyoudun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraway_Kingdom/pseuds/Faraway_Kingdom
Summary: I’m not related to the Mouse Queen but i wish i was because she’s a major fucking hottie





	Mice Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> much obliged to my best fwiend fow helping me wif da story and spelling. u rok calliope!!!!!1! the nutcracker rox!!!1!!1! ^w^

Hi my name is McMouse Tristan Alexander Gray and I have short grey fur (that’s how i got my name) and small beady eyes like shiny beetles and permanently surprised eyebrows and a lot of people tell me i look like a rat (AN: if u don’t know what that is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to the Mouse Queen but i wish i was because she’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a mouse but my teeth are sharp and white. I have light grey fur. I’m also magical, and i live in a big mansion that belongs to the Stahlbaums and i was born there two years ago (im two). I’m vermin (in case you couldn’t tell) but i dress very dapper. For example, today i was wearing a vest over a maroon shirt and a black top hat and a black eyepatch and my tail was very nicely curled. I was crawling through the kitchen. The oven was on and there were crumbs everywhere, so i could lounge around, which i was very happy about. A lot of battle soldiers stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.


End file.
